would n wouldn't
by kanzura
Summary: Apa yang akan gadis pirang itu lakukan di suatu hari hujan? / for Rio's birthday and #bloomingpetals day 4.


Langit berwarna kelabu. Awan kelam yang tebal menggumpal tepat di atas Kota London. Rintikan hujan yang sudah mulai turun semenjak pagi tak kunjung mereda. Malah, menjelang sore pun intensitasnya semakin meningkat.

Suara rintikan air samar-samar terdengar hingga ke telinga Rio. Suara benturan air dengan jalanan dan atap nyatanya berhasil masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Merayap di antara jejeran rak buku, hingga sampai ke lorong buku-buku sastra klasik.

Rio mengabaikan berisik itu dengan tetap menggenggam segelas cokelat yang tak lagi hangat. Matanya tak lepas memandang deretan huruf yang beralaskan kertas yang telah menguning. Iris birunya memindai cepat pada setiap rentetan kata yang tercetak. Ketika pandangannya telah sampai di sisi kanan bawah buku, tangannya sigap menyingkap helai kertas itu untuk menemukan halaman selanjutnya.

Semenjak pagi, ia telah melahap dua buah buku sastra klasik favoritnya. Namun matanya tak pernah puas. Pikirannya tak pernah kenyang untuk kembali merangkai imajinasi.

Hingga suara ketukan berirama sedang sukses mengganggu konsentrasinya. Melirik singkat, Rio menemukan sesosok pemuda merah yang tengah bersandar pada rak buku di samoingnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Tangannya dengan iseng mengetuk-ngetuk kayu dari rak buku. Rio memilih untuk kembali mengabaikan eksistensi si pembuat gaduh. Namun ketika terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Rio memilih untuk menyerah.

"Ada apa sih?" Tangannya menutup buku dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Memangnya kelasmu sudah benar-benar selesai?" tanyanya tanpa nada yang bersahabat.

Sang pengganggu kembali berjalan mendekat. Rambutnya yang merah terlihat lebih bersinar di bawah lampu akibat tetesan hujan. "Well, masih sepuluh menit lagi sih. Tapi kalau mahasiswa paling pintar ini ingin pulang lebih dulu, bukan sebuah masalah, kan?"

Rio memutar matanya dengan jengah mendengar ucapan bernada sombong dari seorang Karma.

"Lagipula ... ini sudah sore, Rio." Karma mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti mengeluh. "Ayo balik. Aku lapar."

Sang gadis meraih ponselnya yang ada di ujung meja. Dan angka dualah yang pertama kali menyapanya.

"Ugh. Kau benar," balas si gadis pirang sedikit melengguh.

Rio berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai beberes. Tiga novel langsung ditumpuk jadi satu demi efisiensi. Sementara Karma hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, tanpa berniat untuk membantu. Mata emasnya hanya menyorot tumpukan buku yang dibonyong Rio. Ketiganya adalah karangan Shakespear, dengan Hamlet di tumpukan teratasnya.

Karma memutar matanya dengan bosan. Demi apa ... apa membaca novel klasik sekelas Romeo and Juliet masih jaman di masa sekarang?

Karma tak pernah bisa mengerti dengan selera bacaan Rio, namun pemuda itu memilih bungkam ketimbang dipaksa menyambut lemparan buku tebal dari si gadis.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit masih terus menangis.

Rio hanya menghela napas dengan letih mendapati rencananya untuk pulang harus terhalang oleh fenomena alam semacam hujan. Namun Karma yang keluar sedikit lebih terlambat darinya hanya terkekeh pelan. Dalam sekali lirikan, Rio dapat melihat eksistensi payung hitam yang cukup besar di genggaman tangan Karma.

"Untung aku bawa payung." Karma nyengir dengan bangga.

Rio ikut tersenyum sumringah. "Tumben," katanya setengah mengejek.

Karma membuka payung hitamnya, dan Rio langsung mendekat dan menarik lengan Karma dengan semangat. "Ayo! Keburu makin deras!"

Karma mendecak sebal. Makin sebal ketika melihat Rio hanya menggunakan kaos dan cardigan rajut yang tipis di musim hujan seperti ini. Tapi, daripada mengomentari Rio, ia memilih untuk fokus menggenggam payungnya agar tak membuat mereka berdua kebasahan.

.

.

* * *

Caffe di pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan tempat mereka untuk berteduh. Rio mengusap tasnya yang sedikit lembab karena percikan air. Rambut dan bajunya selamat berkat proteksi payung.

Berbeda dengan Karma yang pundak dan lengan kanannya lumayan basah. Gadis itu menyerahkan sekotak tissu dari tasnya ke sang pemuda merah.

Karma menerima tanpa komentar. Bahkan ketika Rio mulai ikut membantu mengusap pundaknya agar segera kering.

"Aku kurang seimbang saat memegang payungnya." Karma mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Hujannya deras banget. Ada bonus angin pula."

Namun Rio sadar ada makna lain di balik ucapan Karma.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengalah untukku. Lalu berpura-pura seolah kau melakukannya tanpa sengaja."_

 _._

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

.

.

disclaimer; ansatsu kyoushitsu bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan komersiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

.

.

a/n;

akhirnya bisa kontriii /o/ setelah dilanda webe berkepanjangan, akhirnya saya bisa mengalahkan webe itu demi ultah mb rio hueheh. dibuat dalam satu jam sambil memandangi hujan, dan di post empat menit sebelom jam 12. gonna edit this later.

sadar gasadar sebenernya ini mengandung tema-tema dari beberapa hari kemaren dimana saya emang gasempet kontri. tapi fokusnya tetep ke tema day 4 yaitu something she would say to her beloved.

\- something she would wear; kaos tipis + cardigan

\- something she would read; novel shakespear

\- something she would do with her friends; bantu ngeringin bajunya

\- something she would say to her beloved; ((seperti yang tertera diatas lol))

akhir kata cuman mau ngucapin hebede buat riooo! makasih selama ini udah menjadi karakter favorit saya di ankyo. masih inget saya, pertama kali menotis rio itu pas dia mau ngintipin korosensei mandi pfttt. makin jatuh cintrong dengan ngekiat kelakuan ajaibnya heheh. semoga riobmakin banyak fansnya 3

akhir kata (lagi), mind to review? :))


End file.
